1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage and retrieval of digital data, and more particularly relates to methods for handling media errors.
2 . Background of the Related Art
A media error occurs when a storage device has problems reading a file that is stored on that device. Typically, the storage device will make several attempts to read the data before concluding that the storage device has a damaged sector containing the file or that the storage device should be marked as being defunct. While the storage device attempts to reread the data, the read operation cannot be satisfied.
Furthermore, the storage device may attempt one or more error correction procedures on the file or the storage device before determining that the file cannot be accessed. Such error corrections may or may not result in successful reading of the file, and certainly cause a delay in reading the file. Furthermore, the error correction adds to the workload of the storage device and may delay other read operations and write operations involving the storage device.